


Fresh Out of Options

by 2LIM3RZ



Series: Always Affected [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Non-Canon Relationship, References to Drugs, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LIM3RZ/pseuds/2LIM3RZ
Summary: Spoilers for Always Affected whenever I post itBrailer's still high after the fight with the psyker, and yet she still encounters him when he's supposed to be dead. Thinking quickly, she figures the best way out is to screw her way out.Even the daemon possessing her thinks it's a bad idea.
Series: Always Affected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993921
Kudos: 3





	Fresh Out of Options

**Author's Note:**

> Do I hate this? Yep. Am I posting it? Also yep.  
> Once more based on the tabletop we're playing and I will hope and pray that no one in the tabletop reads this. 
> 
> This is also I think the first or second most explicitly sexually violent thing I've written, I couldn't figure out the tags so there are none and this is your warning here.

Brailer was alone.

Well, not really alone. She was alone on the second story, patrolling it. The rest of her team was holding rank up top. She only chose to go down the second story to keep watch and be a sort of preliminary alarm.

That and she knew when she wasn’t welcomed. Especially when her name wasn’t even Ail to the squad like it was on the ship. It was only Junkie when they got annoyed at her mess-ups. Not that there were a lot, but she heard some sort of snide remark about a flunky tech-priest.

Now and then, she’d hear their voices echoing down from the ladder as Anders forced them to discuss tactics. Brailer took the time to open the cage with the four dead corpses of feral men and examine their weapons. She’d also have the occasional snicker or smug remark from Nether Dancer as the thing in her head called itself.

Leaning against the wall, she fumbled with a lighter and lit a lho-stick, smoking it as she closed her eyes. Some guard she was, if anyone of squad Bellator looked at her slacking, she’d get major shit. Yet she just shrugged and took long drags off the burning stick.

_Something was off about that fight with the psyker._ She thought, adjusting her hat blindly so that it sat more comfortably. She didn’t get much time to properly view him, even when he was purely visible and opening the portal. The corpse they got when they closed the portal didn’t match up somehow. Even Maximillius was on edge, pacing and muttering on how there was still psychic energy and he couldn’t figure out if it was the captured psyker chained to the wall or herself being high.

_Bastard’s invisible. He’s creeping around_ . 

Brailer’s eyes popped open as her breath hitched. The residue of the panic he drove her into was still there,  only brought up again by the reminder .  The enhanced paranoia brought by the spook. By the stars, he nearly made her piss herself out of fear! 

_It felt real good though. Your heart never beat that heavy, even when you and Abe screwed in the storage on inventory duty._

_Shut the fuck up, Nether. I didn’t ask for your input._

Flinching and biting the but of the lho-stick, she crossed her arms.

_And I didn’t ask to be told what to do_. The daemon’s voice was slime in her head, alluring but beguiling.

_Well, that’s what you get for being an ass, I bet you can’t even dance._ Was she really arguing with the daemon possessing her mind? 

_It’s a euphemism for fucking, and you know it, druggie!_ Brailer actually snickered aloud to the daemon’s banter.

_You’re right there, I’m a drug dealer, Mr. Obvious._ _Forgot that?_

She was crazy to argue with the daemon, even reveling in her ‘victory’. Until Nether Dancer piped up again.

_Something’s weird_ . It hissed before going mute. Brailer opened her eyes, blinking blearily. She was raising her hand to take out the lho-stick with something heavy thudded on both sides of her. Brailer stopped breathing altogether, holding her breath as she stared up at the man suddenly fading into visibility before her.

The man had to at least  be a few inches taller than her, but his heavy boots made him taller. She felt dwarfed by the glaring green eyes. Both of his hands were on the wall either side of her head.

“Guh-” she barely managed to scream the first syllable when the psyker before her snickered, face twisting to a wretched grin and effectively shutting her down. One of his hands moved, taking the lit lho-stick from her opened mouth as he spoke.

“Can’t scream here. Your squad can’t hear you.” 

His voice was  doubled by an underlying presence. Right. Nether Dancer had screwed him over, mentally anyways. Now she was paying the price for it.

“I..I- What you want? I got spook, it does uh.. magic stuff? Yeh-Yeah it does some of that weird zappy stuff. I can do zappy stuff right now if-”

She yelped, slamming her hands against his chest as he pressed the lit lho-stick against her neck.

“You asshole! The-”

Her tirade was muted as he clamped his other hand onto her mouth. Using the other hand with her lho-stick, he dropped it, clearly grounding his foot onto it. When he was done, he pressed close.

“Where’d you get that hat of yours? Thought you Imperial scum couldn’t take heretical property?” 

Brailer’s face twisted with anger as she licked his hand. It’d worked for her before, yet the man’s eyes lit up and she found herself gagging as he shoved his finger into her mouth.

“Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.” he snarled, not even flinching as she bit his finger. Instead, he gripped her jaw, forcing her mouth painfully open before forcing his hand into her mouth. 

“Or is this the way you Slaaneshis like to play?” his voice was a sudden growl, and she felt like her stomach lurched.

Something about that name was horrible. Something about that name made Nether Dancer.. she couldn’t describe the feeling, but it felt like a writhing and wiggling in her brain. Brailer lashed out, stomping and flailing her hands at his face, breathing going heavy. Scowling, he captured her hands and slammed them against the wall.

“You stubborn bitch.” he was clearly about to speak more when it dawned on Brailer.

There wasn’t much she could do in the ways of fighting her way out. The grip on her hands was downright painful and it was hard to breath with the mouthful of hand. From the way he shrugged off the bite to his finger, that definitely broke skin with the way she tasted blood. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time she screwed to get her way.  It just happened this one was for her life.  She just.. needed to ignore the corpses in the room.

S he hesitated before a.. helpful nudge from Nether pushed her. She looked the psyker in his eyes as she ran her tongue of his hand. She couldn’t really suck on his hand, so she kept on licking him, working her tongue between his fingers. She forced herself to relax and watch as his eyes popped wide.

Brailer knew she wasn’t the most physically attractive, but she made up for that with the effort she put into everything. There wasn’t much room between them,  so she tried her best to press against him. It was awkward with how high he held her wrists. 

She didn’t realized she made that frustrated whine until she was glaring at the psyker.

His face twitched from that scowl into a smug look.

“I should’ve known,” he leered, pulling his hand out of her mouth. Saliva clung to it, forming bridges that broke and dribbled down her chin “that you were a whore.”

Her fingers twitched. He didn’t need to be blunt about it. She didn’t speak, only bared her teeth before licking her lips. 

Of course, she didn’t get time to properly speak when he pressed against her, grinding painfully as he wiped his wet and on her clothes.

“You want this, whore?” he snarled. Brailer couldn’t help the glare she gave, which from what she was seeing, her resistance was getting his rocks off. The sick creep.

Yelping, she was forced onto her knees, her hands twisting painfully. That didn’t bother her too much, she’s had a man or two that were rough. What bothered her was how her new hat fell off her head as he gripped her hair.

“Hey!” she was scowling angrily. That was _her_ hat. She took it off a bastard’s corpse herself!

His free hand was fumbling with his pants, struggling to unlatch the belt with a single hand as the other firmly tugged on her hair. Wincing from the pain, she batted his hand away and pulled on the belt. Once more there was surprise on his face, as if he fully expected her to try and fight.

Brailer wasn’t stupid, she was just high. Maybe a little horny now too. Maybe a lot.

Nonetheless! She wasn’t stupid, she knew when would be a good time to stab the psyker and try and get away. Or use that fancy zappy trick she suddenly had.

Brailer forced herself to not grin. She just needed to get this guy’s rocks off, then she’d be throwing him in shit creek without a paddle. She’d like to see how his body would really react to stubber fire.

She didn’t even bother with trying to pull his pants all the way down, and he didn’t seem to be too worried about it either. Only relaxing the grip on her hair to let her move up.  It wasn’t something special at all, as she licked the man’s penis before putting her mouth on it. Yet all the same she found herself a little tired.

She squinted and gagged when the psyker thrusted into her mouth. It was a jerking, almost twitch like. All the same, he adjusted his stance and Brailer found herself pressed against the wall and gripping onto his thighs. It took all the will in her to relax enough for the man to have his way.  Her breath came in and out quickly through her nose in what moments she had the time to breath. Brailer dug her nails into the skin of his thigh as he came, the fluid running thick in her mouth.

When he finally pulled out of her mouth, she let go of him, doubling over and coughing into her sleeve. She had a small wheeze as she looked up and, with dread, realized he wasn’t done. Bending down, he grabbed her neck and hauled her up, in turn, she grabbed his wrist and grinned.

“I thhhought you got yous rocks of, pal.” her voice was slurred. 

Brailer was shaking as she made a noisy slurp from making sure the mix of saliva and semen wasn’t getting out of her mouth. Maybe getting high was a bad idea. Maybe that second dose of spook to pep her up from the fear this man gave her was a  _really_ bad idea.

“Hnnn..” she grinned at him, her free hand going down and fondling him “You know, I didn’.. didn’ think a big bad psyker like you’d want to screw an Imperial whore.”

She couldn’t figure out when she got this giddy. Not even as the Psyker rolled his eyes bared his teeth in an animalistic manner. Brailer would’ve thought this man would have some decency, but then again she was the would who started sucking his hand.

She snickered, she sucked on more than his hand, just did. His hands moved to her pants, grabbing the belt and she slapped him away.

“Buzz off, this is _my_ fuckin’ belt, I’ll take it off.” 

_Hah, fuckin’ belt. Get it? Cause were fucking?_ _You better laugh you ass-wipe. For a daemon, you have no humor_. 

Brailer was snickering as she shoved her pants down, prompty stopping herself as she scowled. Great, he was going to see all her scars. It wouldn’t be too much of a problem if she wasn’t so damn pale. Dropping down, Brailer shrieked as her legs were pulled out from under her.

“Bastard! Fucking- Mmhg-!” her shouting became muffled as he slapped his hand over her mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up.” he panted in her face. She squirmed. The floor was cold, couldn’t he have done _something?_ Damn, he was some magic man, magic men should be able to do something to make floor sex more comfortable.

Her moan was interrupted by a hiccup as he thrusted into her. When did he get into position for that? Pain flared on her neck and she slapped at the psyker.

“Ow! Ow that hurts!” she whined breathlessly. His hand had moved? She was losing track of things, which wasn’t too good. She hiccuped again. So two doses made her hiccup, she should note that for later. If the psyker didn’t tear her throat out, pounding into her as he was. 

It dawned on her, all in that moment that she was waiting for something like this.

_Now you remember? I reminded you three times now_ . 

Brailer giggled, gasping as she was bitten again.

_Your voice funny. It goes in and out in a woooo…!_ Brailer’s thoughts were a breeze as she looked to the man’s closed eyes. His thrusts were more jerky, urgent as he chased his second orgasm.

Rude. Then again, he must’ve not had the most experience if he was so desperate for sex he was with  _her_ . Brailer’s right hand patted the ground quickly. She had seconds, and in those seconds she grabbed a handle that was steadily becoming familiar. The handle of a chainsword.  The psyker’s face didn’t morph, it leapt from panting to going wide in fear. Brailer found herself screaming, something else aiding to the scream and doubling it as pain ripped through her. 

The pain was worse than when Nether Dancer was first getting possession of her mind. It hurt worse than watching Abe die, or anything else she could think of. Brailer flung the chainsword away before she could inadverdantly kill herself. 

She shoved the body off of her and looked up, the world lurching midly, at the rushed sound of footsteps.

“Oh fuck- Shit- Aw shit-” she looked around in panic before she went to work on pulling up her pants. She’d feel gross for a while until she could take a shower, but then again most of the squad was covered in various amounts of blood. Shuddering, she spat on the floor. Blood, saliva, and bodily fluids didn’t taste too good together. 


End file.
